A Friend who understands
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Hogwarts was surprised when Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall together, let alone continued a friendship. How does their housemates handle their friendship? What lead to their friendship in the first place? SLASH but not DM/NL
1. How it all started

**This is another Harry Potter story I thought of for a while but never wrote it down. This does have Slash but I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter at all because if i Did voldermort would have died a long time ago and Fred and Cedric wouldn't have died. **

Neville didn't really want to go to the great hall for dinner. He just wanted to go away and think in silence. So much has been going through his mind this year. It all started during the summer before school started. He was walking home when he saw a group of boys playing basketball. Skins vs. Shirts. He just started getting all hot and bothered and had no idea why. That has never happen to him before. Just as he was about to leave he saw one of the player turn around to look at him and gave him a wink. Neville stood their motionless for a second. He had this strong urge to walk up to him and place his lips on him. Neville shook himself from his thoughts and continued on his walk throughout the castle.

As he passes by pillar he saw someone sitting at the edge of one of the windows facing the lawn. Once he got a good look he saw that it was Malfoy. He wasn't sure if he should be running or pulling out his wand. He did neither but as he continued looking at Neville he noticed something different about him. He didn't look like his regular self absorbed evil self. He looked vulnerable and lost. Neville knew he should have just walked away but something was telling him 'No don't. Go to him.' With a deep breath, he slowly made his way to him.

Malfoy stood motionless. Neville couldn't tell if he knew that he was there or not.

"Ummm Malfoy" He calls out carefully. Malfoy jumps and turns to him.

Malfoy sat there frozen. He didn't know whether to be shocked that he was caught in an emotional state, Mad that he was interrupted or just ignore it.

"What do you want Longbottom?" He asks but turns back to the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" Neville asks hoping he didn't make a big mistake. Malfoy turns to him about to insult when he saw the state Neville looked. He looked lost and right now scared. Does he really scare that much people? He looked around and saw that they were the only two in the hall. Malfoy turns back to Neville and see he is still looking at him with concern. Why was Neville concern about him? Nobody cared if He was happy or not? They actually preferred if he was upset. So why did Neville care? He wanted to say that he wants to be left alone but that wouldn't be true. If there was one thing Malfoy was sure of, it was that he was tired of being alone. Maybe Neville wasn't so bad.

"I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind." Malfoy answers. Neville's jaw drops. Did Malfoy really just answers a question truthfully with no sarcasm? He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Malfoy chuckle.

"Is it really that big of a shock that I answered a Gryffindor?" Malfoy says with light humor in his voice. It made Neville smile.

"Yeah sorry." He says nodding his head and looks down. He leans himself against the wall next to the window sill Malfoy was sitting on. Malfoy looks back to the courtyard again.

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm really not a bad evil guy I'm just…. Complicated." He says and tilts his head to see Neville's reaction. Neville nods.

" I understand. Right now I'm going through a complication myself." He says with a sigh.

"Really? How do you deal with it?" Malfoy asks. He turns his body so he was leaning against the frame and his body was facing Neville.

Neville was really shocked that Malfoy wanted to have a conversation, especially a conversation about this, with him.

"Well right now I just usually take walks like these and think. I really needed to clear my head and I know that I could never do that in the great hall so I just started walking around but sometimes it would nice if I could have someone to talk to." He confess. Malfoy nods and looks down at his hands.

"I definitely know what you mean. It sucks when you can't talk to your housemates. It makes you feel like your suffocating but no one wants to hear you." Malfoy whispers. He was worried that he was being to open but like Neville says. Sometimes it would nice to have someone to talk too.

"I know it might sound crazy but if you ever wanted to talk, even if it's in secret or something I'm always willing to listen." Neville says hoping he could cheer up Malfoy sadden state.

Malfoy did look up with a look of surprise. "Really? You would be willing to listen to me after everything I did to you?" He asks.

"Look I know what it is like having a problem and being alone. I mean when you live with the boy who lived it's really easy to be over looked." When Neville mention Harry he saw Malfoy roll his eyes and had to bit down a laugh. "Maybe we can be that someone for each other and if not then we can just go back to suffering in silence and lonesomeness."

Malfoy almost had to smirk. He really did underestimate Neville. "I don't think everyone gives you enough credit Longbottom." He comments with a one sided smile.

Neville looks down and blushes. "So how about it? Friends?" He asks and stick his hand out. Then he saw the impossible. Draco Malfoy actually smiled at him and shook his hand.

In that moment two enemies became friends and let out their biggest secret. It turns out it was the same. They might be gay. Malfoy found out when he was in the shower after quid ditch practice. He usually doesn't look around but one day his eyes wandered and saw something he liked. He tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't go away after. When he heard Neville was going through the same thing it was a huge relief to him. He finally had someone he could go to because he knew that person will understand. They both laugh when their stomach growl and realize they probably should head to the great hall.

"Draco are you sure you want to walk into the great hall with me?" Neville asks. Draco smiles and nods.

"Don't worry Neville I'm a big boy. I can handle it besides they are going to see us hanging out a lot more now." Neville smiles at his new friend and nods. Draco really is a great guy once you get to know him. He stopped when he saw they enter the great hall and everyone eyes were now on them. He looked at Draco who looked at him and shook his head.

"These people really are ridiculous." Draco comments. Neville laughs and nods his head.

"Well see you tomorrow Nev." Draco says and slaps his arms and walks off to the Slytherin table.

"Alright. Bye Draco." Neville says and walks to his own table fully knowing he will be bombarded with question from his own housemates.

**Well this is more like an introduction so you know how it all started. I will update as soon as possible I hope you enjoy it and will come back as it continues. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	2. Introduction

**This is another Harry Potter story I thought of for a while but never wrote it down. This does have Slash but I hope you enjoy. Neville and Draco do not end up together but you can guess who Draco has a crush on?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter at all because if i Did voldermort would have died a long time ago and Fred and Cedric wouldn't have died. **

Last year sent everyone into a spiral when Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom walked into the great hall together, laughing and smiling. Draco even slapped Neville on the shoulder when they went to their separate tables. No one expected it to happen and it made everyone confused.

Neville didn't really mind though. Since then a lot of his housemates questioned him but he didn't really see what the point was. Draco, surprised as he was, helped him out more than anyone else could. At the time last year he was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was gay. Little did he know Draco was trying to do the exact same. Since then they have become best friends. They experience things together, just to try because they were comfortable around each other and there was trust. So Draco was Neville's first kiss, first hand job (given and received), First blowjob (given and received.) Over the summer, Draco came over Neville's place for a week and they actually had sex. They trusted each other so much that they knew they could do it but both felt they could never have a relationship with anything more. They were just meant to be friends.

Draco didn't know how to handle it at first. He never met someone who wanted to help him and understood what he was going through. He wasn't sure if he should push Neville away or accept his help. Of course in the end, he finally accepted Neville's friendship and that he was gay. Draco hasn't found the guts to tell his father about his sexuality….Yet. Neville's friendship with him really meant a lot to him. Neville was different then all the other friends he use to have. With the Slytherins he felt like he had to keep up appearances or they would tease him or insult him and he was afraid of being alone. But he was never able to talk to them about anything he felt. So for a long time he was alone anyway. Then last year Neville came along and out of the blue asked him if something was wrong. At first he was stubborn and wouldn't answer but after thinking about he knew Neville hadn't given any reason not to trust him and finally told him what was on his mind. Turns out he was going through the same thing. Although he and Neville would never be anything more than friends he was glad that he got to experience all of that with him. Neville really was a true friend. He felt like Draco should have more friends like that and was worried about all the friends he was hanging out with then. So Draco made an effort and actually met a Slytherin he hadn't noticed till then.

Josh Menheart is a year younger then Draco but he was different than the rest of them. He doesn't really hang out with any of the others. Just one girl, that Neville got to know really well, because she was in Grffyindor. Josh Menheart and Isabel Maxine were the outcast of the houses because they were Americans and kind of kept to themselves. But Draco and Neville hung out with them a lot last year and thought they were really cool because of their individuality and also….Draco and Neville thought they were the cutest couple at Hogwarts. Yet no one really took the time to get to know them. Before summer let out, Draco and Neville decided to take a big step and told Josh and Izzy that they were gay and they were happily accepted by their two new friends.

But now it's another new year at Hogwarts. Draco and Neville are still deciding when to come out of the closets but also these two new buddies have crushes on some classmates of theirs. Can they find the strength to let everyone know their secrets? Can Draco tell his father that he is Gay? Will Neville be able to handle when his crush is crushing back? How will Draco handle when he thinks his crush is straight? You got to love Hogwarts huh?

**well this is more like an introduction so you know how it all started. I will update as soon as possible I hope you enjoy it and will come back as it continues. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	3. McColm Gregory

**Finally after months I am continuing on with this story. I'm so sorry it has taken so long but hopefully you will enjoy the story as much. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

It was a start of the new year and Neville got a letter from Draco asking to meet him at Diagon Alley. Neville wanted to get away from his grandmother and got there about a half hour early. He was walking around and saw people point to him and he knew why. His best friend was the most hated student in Hogwarts. He just sighed and continued walking until he came across the bookstore then made his way in.

"God this place is getting old." He spoke to himself as he walked through the selves of the dusty old books. He saw a book that caught his eye and reach out to grab it only to bump into another hand. He turned and froze in the sight of his victim.

McColm Gregory was a handsome 7th year Ravenclaw that Neville has been crushing on for two years when McColm helped him one night in the library when two slytherins knocked all his books down. McColm was the geninue good guy in school who was nice to everyone. There was no way McColm could like anyone like Neville. Draco was always telling him to go for it but Neville was too stubborn.

Neville felt his cheeks flush and looked away. "I'm Sorry. You can have it."

McColm chuckled. "Come on Neville I'm not that scary looking am I?"

"What? What makes you think that?" Neville managed to stutter out.

"Well what else is a man suppose to think when everytime I bump into you, you won't even look me in the face." McColm admits with a smile that only made Neville blush harder.

"Sorry." He says but still doesn't look at McColm.

McColm took notice and chuckles softly. He scratches the back of his neck and looks around.

"So..Ummm you still hanging out with Malfoy?" He asked.

The mention of his friend brought a smile to his face and he nods. "Yeah I'm actually going to meet him soon. Just had to get out of the house you know?"

"Yeah. He still treating good?" He asked.

Neville raised an eyebrow at the question but answers anyway. "Yup Definitely. Surprisingy I know but yeah he is."

"Thats good." He nods. Neville finds himself nodding too. There is an uncomfortable silence between them and soon McColm finds himself chuckling again.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll see you around Longbottom." He says, and begins walking away. Neville stands there trying to digest what just happen.

"Gregory huh? Ravenclaw? Really?" He heard someone say behind and turned around with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What? You really didn't think I would go for a Slytherin did you Drake?" Neville shots back to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah right like you could handle a Slytherin." Draco says with a winning smile. Neville shakes his head because he knew Draco won the battle.

He nods to Draco and they both made their way out of the store. "So any news?" Neville started.

Draco sighs but shakes his head. "Nah I can't do it Nev. He is gonna freak out and kill me." He answered.

"You don't know that." Neville tries but knows it is a lost cause.

"Seriously Nev just forget about it." Draco says. Always trying to ignore the situation.

"Fine for now." Draco doesn't say anything. Just nods his head and keeps walking. Him and Neville walk into the quidditch shop and looks around.

"Oh Longbottom. What are you doing in here? You aren't a quidditch player." Neville hears Seamus Finnegan yell out. He rolls his eyes but turns around to see Seamus, Dean, and the twins standing there.

"Hey mates." He greets but looks around for Draco. He saw him involved in the new Quidditch robes.

"How was your summer?" He asked trying to get past the awkward and hopefully non teasable conversation.

"We made Ron cry" Fred started.

"Five times" George finished.

Neville couldn't help but laugh. Even though he wasn't that close with the twins he had to admit that they were funny as always.

"Hey where is your awful bloody mate?" Seamus asked. George slaps him in the head but Neville still heard it and rolls his eyes. He's been dealing with it since their friendship started. No one understands but they still never give him a chance.

"Right here." Draco says with irritation literally dripping from his voice. You could feel the elephant in the room.

"Malfoy." Thomas says trying to break the silence. Draco nods but turns to Neville.

"I got to meet Josh at Docking Daisy you gonna come with me or are you gonna stay with your-" He takes a pause to look at the fellow Grffyindors. "Housemates?"

Neville could have sworn he saw Draco's gaze linger on George but just brushes it off.

"Nah lets go." He nods his head towards the other Grffyindors. "I'll see you guys at school." He farewells and follows Draco out of the store. He should be use to it but still felt hurt everytime they took a job at Draco. No one understood them at all but if they knew who Draco really was they would know he never deserve any of it.

"It's about time you got here." He heard Josh say and looked up to see Josh and Isabel sitting there eating. He sat down next to Isabel and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Isabel was a sweetheart and like a sister to Neville. He loved her and Neville thought Josh was...Interesting to say the least. He was very fond of him.

"Put a sock in it Josh." Draco told him while stealing something off his plate.

"Hey no stealing the food. It's bloody hell enough that you don't have fries." Josh complains bringing his plate closer to him.

"Chips Josh. They are called Chips here." Draco corrected.

"What can I say? You can take the boy out of the states but you can't take the states out of the boy." Josh defends with a smile.

"Umm Boy.. That sounds delicious right now." Draco replies with a dreamy look on his face.

"Was that really necessary to say Drake." Josh complain. Draco couldn't help but laugh and bring Josh's head into a headlock.

Neville just shakes his head and laughs. Isabel smiles at him and offers him, her drink which he takes.

"This year will be interesting. I hope." He mutters out but takes a look at his friends and knew it would be.

**Hopefully I will continue to write what atleast I already have down. I hope so, especially before school starts back up. Please feel free to reviews...Pretty Please. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


End file.
